A Girl Named Roxie
by Kotomi Ichinose
Summary: 15 years before Fuse attacks Earth, a girl named Roxie Leeblossom is born. What makes her so special? Well she is half alien. And she's far from normal.
1. Chapter 1

It was around two o'clock in the morning on November the 18th, in the year 2028. Kotomi Leeblossom sat in her hospital bed, asleep. Muriel Bagge, Kotomi's mother, sat on a small couch with Austin Leeblossom, Kotomi's son. Austin was fast asleep while Muriel was reading a small novel. Kotomi went into labor while visiting her parent's house, sending her to the nearest hospital. Her mother and son stayed by her side.

At two thirty, Kotomi awoke and screamed in pain. Muriel put down her book and called her husband Eustace to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Doctors rushed into the room and Eustace appeared minutes later, taking Austin into the lobby. Muriel grabbed onto Kotomi's hand and the doctors started helping Kotomi have her baby.

Nearly an hour later, Muriel walked into the lobby. Austin was asleep on Eustace's lap, but was unshaken when Eustace stood up and put him in the seat.

"How is she?" Eustace asked his wife, with a touch of fear in his voice.

"She's fine..." Muriel said, then looked at the floor. "It's the baby that's not doing well." Austin stirred in his sleep.

"What's wrong with the baby?"

"Why don't ya see for yourself?" Muriel said grabbing Eustace's hand. Eustace let go and picked up Austin, who was only seven at the time. Muriel led the two to Kotomi's room.

Kotomi was asleep, and the baby sat in a small baby bed next to her. Eustace laid Austin down on the couch and picked up the new baby. The baby looked normal, except for four spider legs sticking out of her back.

"W-What's wrong with her?" Eustace asked. Muriel put her hand on Eustace's shoulder.

"Her father." Muriel said. "He's half Arachnichimp. That's an alien." she continued.

"Wha?" Eustace muttered. "And where is he now? Runnin' off like Austin father?" Muriel shrugged.

"I don't know, hun."

Later that morning, around eleven to be exact, Kotomi was awake and doing much better. The baby was also fine, but was asleep. Austin was also awake and laying on the couch, playing his handheld video game. Muriel, Eustace, and the doctor stood around Kotomi's bed.

"So," the doctor said. "What the little girl's name?"

"Roxie." Kotomi said. "Roxie Jade Leeblossom."

"She just a darling!" Muriel said, her arm around Eustace's torso. Austin scoffed.

"I wanted a brother." Austin said, then turning over on his back so he faced the couch. Eustace and Muriel chuckled.

"All little boys want a younger brother!" Eustace laughed.

"And dogs!" Kotomi said. "He's been begging to get one of those."

"Well, why don't you get one?" Muriel asked. Kotomi sighed.

"I have two kids now. Do you think I'll be able to keep up with a dog too?"

"I would love to adopt a small puppy." Muriel said. "Our house gets lonely in the middle of Nowhere."

"I don't want no stupid dog." Eustace muttered.

"Oh, Eustace!" Muriel cried. "Let's not fret about that now! Let's talk more about our new granddaughter!" she continued as she walked over and picked up Roxie. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"She is." Eustace said with a smile. Austin scoffed again.

"But those legs." Kotomi said. "They make her look just like her father."

"I'm sure that won't be a problem!" Eustace said. "It makes her looks tough!" Austin turned back around.

"Girls can't be tough!" Austin cried, but everyone ignored him.

"Mind your manners, young man." Kotomi yelled. Austin continued to play his game.

"But she's still beautiful!" Muriel said, then smiled and blushed.

Days later, Kotomi left the hospital and took Roxie home to her house in Pokey Oaks. As they settled back in, a loud boom was heard from down the street. Austin ran inside, his shoes covered in mud.

"That professor guy blew his roof up again!" Austin yelled.

"Leave him alone, Austin. He's a nice man and is just doing science. Now go back outside before you wake Roxie." Kotomi said. Austin shrugged and ran back outside. Kotomi laid Roxie in her swing and opened a book. She glanced over at Roxie's spider legs. "Yep. Just like her father."


	2. Chapter 2

Years later, Roxie was now 15, and she looked like any other normal teenage girl. Except for her back, where four large spider legs broke through the skin. She had recieved her father's alien genes, cause the spider legs to become a part of her. Roxie didn't mind the mutation. In fact, she thought they made her ten times better! With every kid in her school scared of being stabbed by the legs, they all acted nice to her, and treated her with respect.

And Roxie lived a normal life, with her spider legs. She lived with her mother and older brother in Pokey Oaks, and everything was normal to them. Until that day.

Roxie was engulfed in her math test at Pokey Oaks High School that day in March. She reached the last problem on her test when her pencil snapped. She raised her hand and stared at the teacher sitting at his desk.

"What now, Miss Leeblossom?" he muttered.

"I broke my pencil. Can I sharpen it?" Roxie asked. Her teacher sighed and nodded. Roxie stood and skipped over to the pencil sharpener. As she placed her pencil in the device, the ground started to shake and loud rumbles echoed throughout the school.

"Earthquake!" Roxie's teacher yelled. "Everyone under your desks!" Roxie doved under the nearest desk and held on. Then half the room collasped, crushing everything and everybody on that side. Roxie's desk was on that side of the room, and her face grew shocked. Then the school continued to collasp, and green ooze spread everywhere.

The shaking stopped and Roxie stood up from under the desk. Everyone in her class was dead, except for three other kids. The school was gone and blood started oozing out from under the rubble and mixing with the green ooze. Roxie started crying, realizing her best friends were dead. She looked to the street to see monsters lurking everywhere. Each monster was covered in the green ooze, and some had hints of blood scattered over them. One monster looked over to see Roxie in what was left of her classroom. It roared, changing Roxie's sadness to complete horror.

The monster pounced at Roxie, who quickly ran to the side and on top of the rubble. She continue to run to the grass, which was covered in the green ooze. As Roxie ran, she looked up to see that the sky had turned a sickly green color and another planet was visable. The planet was also the same color as the green ooze and seemed to have other planets and moons attached to it's surface. Roxie's horror was slightly lifted when she heard the distant sirens of pocile cars speeding towards her. One halted to a stop in front of the school and the back door flung open.

Roxie ran over to get in when she saw Professor Utonium in the driver's seat. Roxie jumped in and slammed the door.

"Professor!" she yelled. "What's happening? Everyone in my school is dead and those monsters just appeared and the sky is gr-!" She was interuped by the sounds of the Professor driving the car over several monsters.

"Stay calm, Roxie!" the Professor yelled. "I'll explain it later, right now we need to get your mom." he continued. Roxie's eyes grew huge.

"Mom! What if she's hurt, or worst, dead?" Tears continue to stream down Roxie's face. Then she started sobbing. "Austin! He has to be alive." She sobbed.

The Professor took a sharp turn and slammed right into Roxie's front yard. He honked the horn and a young woman with long brown hair peeked through the curtains. The curtains fell together and the front door swung open. The woman threw herself in the back seat and latched onto Roxie.

"Thank god you're ok!" she yelled. Roxie hugged her back.

"I thought you were hurt, mom! I was so worried!" Roxie sobbed. The Professor looked at the mother and daughter.

"Kotomi, where's Austin?" he asked. Then the passenger door opened and a young man jumped in.

"I here, now drive!" the man said. The young man was 21-year-old Austin Leeblossom, Roxie's older brother. Professor Utonium stepped on the gas and drove back to where the school was.

Blossom, one of the famous Powerpuff Girls, flew around the sky above the school shooting herr laser eyes at the monsters. Then all of a sudden, the police car was lifted from the ground. The Professor rolled down the window and the giggles of Bubbles were heard from below the car. Blossom pointed towards Downtown Townsville and told Bubbles to fly them to Dexlabs, then the car flew off.

The car lowered to the ground outside of Dexlabs, then fell with a thud when Bubbles flew out from underneath. Everyone stepped out of the car and over to a Dexbot that teleported you inside the lab. Bubbles latched onto the Professor's torso and hugged him.

"Thank god you're ok..." she muttered. The Professor patted her head.

"Go back to Blossom. She can't do this alone. Do it for Buttercup." he said. Bubbles released and nodded, then flew off with a blue beam of light trailing behind her. The Professor then gestured for the Leeblossom family to teleport inside Dexlabs. They nodded and did so, and the Professor followed.

A 16-year-old Dexter McPherson stood at the edge of a large computer screen and a complex keyboard. Next to him was his robot partner, Computress, who was ordering Dexbots to create more weapons that were displayed everywhere. Professor Utonium went straight to another computer as DeeDee, who was now the same age as Austin, skipped over to the Leeblossoms.

"Hi, Austin!" she said. Austin waved. "Here come over here!" she said grabbing his hand and tugging him over to another computer. Kotomi put her hands on Roxie's shoulders and pushed her over to the Professor.

"What is going on?" Kotomi asked. Roxie shook as she stood.

"I still don't know." the Professor said as he messed with the computer. "We lost contact with the KND Moonbase this morning. Now I see why."

"Planet Fusion!" Dexter yelled from across the room. On the large screen in the middle of the wall was a screen cap of the KND Moonbase's radar from this time last year. "This is all my fault! If I never discarded the KND's files, we could have prepared!" he continued, zooming in on the radar. Right by Mars was a large green ball. Roxie trembled and walked over to Dexter.

"Planet Fusion?" she muttered. "Are we under attack by aliens?" Her spider legs fell to her sides. Dexter turned to her.

"Yes, Roxie, I'm afraid so." he said. He turned to Computress, but kept his hand on his keyboard. "Computress, pull up a call to Mandark Industries." Computress made a small beep sound and then a large picture of Mandark's face appeared on Dexter's screen.

"What do ya want?!" he said. Roxie backed out of Dexter's way and listened closely.

"What information do you have on you're Nano project?" Dexter asked. Mandark started laughing.

"Mr. McPherson, why would I give out my Nano information to, of all the people in the world, you?!"

"For the love of science, Mandark! Don't be stoopid!" Dexter yelled. "Do you not realize we are being invaded by aliens!?"

"Oh, that's what's been bothering my Mandroids? How about that, huh?" Mandark continued to laugh while Dexter scowled at the screen.

"Ok, listen." Dexter yelled. "I know we are in the middle of a contest to see who could make the best file for a possible Nano project, but we could put our ideas together and defeat the aliens!" Mandark stopped laughing.

"What if they're friendly aliens?" Dexter slammed his face into his keyboard.

"You are stoopid." he muttered, then hung up on the video call.

The Professor made the Leeblossom sleep at Dexlabs for the following week. Dexter helped set up a program called the Academy, where new recruits could train to join the war against the aliens, who were soon identified as Fusions, lead by Lord Fuse, the mastermind behind the entire Fusion Fall operation. Areas that were hit the worst when Fuse attack were trapped inside force fields to keep the green ooze, which was identified as Fusion Matter, from destroying other areas. These areas were known as Infected Zones. One of these was what was left of Pokey Oaks High School. The Leeblossoms were permitted to go home, but were alerted to stay on their toes because another attack could happen at anytime.

Kotomi was setting the table for dinner the day they got home. She had the TV in the living room on, and the sound echoed throughout the house. Roxie sat at the table at stared at her empty plate. The news suddenly flashed on the screen and showed images of Megas XLR and the Dynamo Powerpuff frozen in Fusion Matter.

"Goat's Junk Yard has been officially declared an Infected Zone, and the Dynamo Powerpuff is being removed to a remote located while officials start to clean off the Fusion Matter." the news anchor annouced. Kotomi placed spagetti on Roxie's plate and Austin sat down at the table. Kotomi continued to put food on her plate and Austin's, then sat down.

Dinner was eaten in complete slience. Austin kept looking at his mother and his sister. Roxie never touched her food and just stared at it. Kotomi was eating, but also staring downwards. Austin decided to break the slience.

"Are you gonna talk or what?" Kotomi looked up.

"We're a little shook up, hun." she said, then forced a smile. Roxie slammed her fist onto the table and looked up.

"A little shook up!?" she screamed. Kotomi's forced smiled dropped to a shocked expression. "My best friends DIED right in front of my eyes. I was chased by a freaky green alien. Everyone I know is dead! And you think I'm a little shook up? You clearly don't understand what is happening. There are aliens out there killing people as we speak! And all you can say is that you're a little shook up!? I have no idea what is wrong with you, right now! And if you think I'm going to sit here and do nothing, then you're wrong!"

"No, honey. You don't mean...?"

"Yes, mom! I want to join the war."


	3. Chapter 3

((Before we start this chapter, I'd like to thank Zerowing21 for beta reading this chapter and making corrections. Thanks!))

* * *

Roxie stood in Dexlabs among dozens of other teenagers waiting to sign up to join the Academy and the war against Fuse. Her mother agreed to let her join the war, but only if brother went along. Austin stood next to Roxie, messing with his Nanocom.

"Wow," he said. "At 3:23 this morning, Fuse launched an attack on the Spaceport. It's been announced an Infected Zone." Roxie grabbed her arms in fright.

"I'm scared." she muttered, looking away at the floor.

"Scared?" Austin said, looking at her upon her in amusement. "My little Spiderman is scared of a couple of aliens?" Roxie shoved Austin.

"Don't call me Spiderman!" she yelled, attracting some attention.

"Ok, ok! But seriously! Roxie Jade Leeblossom is scared of aliens? You are one!" Austin yelled in a taunting tone. Some of the kids behind them started whispering to each other.

"Don't remind me. The last thing I want people to think of me is that I'm one of them. I'm just a semi-normal 15-year-old girl; big deal." Roxie said. It was her turn to sign up for the Academy. She stepped on a platform and stood still.

A glass cylinder rose on the edges of the platform and soon it began to scan Roxie. She felt a small tingle and giggled slightly.

"State your name." a robotic voice beeped.

"Roxie Jade Leeblossom." she said.

"State your parent's names."

"Chester and Kotomi Leeblossom." Roxie said, even though it felt funny to say her dad's name, since he left the family when Roxie was born.

"State your origin."

"I'm seventy-five percent human and twenty-five percent Arachnichimp." The girl announced and soon after a loud beep played, hurting Roxie's ears.

A suit of gray armor materialized before her, which she promptly ran her fingers across as to get a feel of the material. "Dress in these and report to teleporter." the robotic voice beeped. Roxie grabbed the armor and scampered off to a changing room.

Roxie stood by three other kids, who were also dressed in gray armor. Roxie's armor had small holes in the back to allow her spider legs to poke through. One kid stepped up to a secondary platform and a Dexbot, armed with what appeared to be an odd weapon, shot a beam at him. The kid disappeared in an instant, leaving a cloud of red smoke behind him. Roxie gulped. Then tensed up when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned around to see Austin, who was also dressed in gray armor.

"Did that thing really need to ask me what my origin was? I'm clearly a human." he said, clearly annoyed. Roxie giggled.

"You ready?" she asked her bother.

Austin nodded and then grabbed her hand.

"Still scared?" he asked her.

Roxie squeezed Austin's hand in response and nodded. "That gun. Where does it take us?"

"The Null Void," Austin answered. "It's this creepy place where that alien kid puts bad guys or something like that."

"Oh... It sounds scary." Roxie said. The kid in front of her was shot with the Null Void gun and disappeared from sight. Roxie gulped, realizing it was her turn to be teleported to the Null Void. She latched onto Austin's midsection and cried.

"What, Rox?" he asked, hugging her.

"I'm scared, Austin! I don't want to go!" Roxie bellowed. Austin held Roxie's face up and looked her in the eye.

"Roxie Jade," he said softly. "You can do this. You are the bravest person I've ever met. I believe in you. Don't chicken out now, Spiderman." he winked at her. She stood and nodded.

"O-Ok." she forced herself to say. "I'm going." Roxie trembled slightly and then stepped up to the platform. She stared at Austin, before she closed her eyes and held her breath.

"Hey, Rox," Austin yelled. "I love you!"

"I love you too." Roxie said as the Dexbot shot her with the Null Void gun.

* * *

In the blink of an eye, Roxie stood on a large mass of land, under a sick red sky. Many of other teens in gray armor ran around the land mass. Roxie looked around, seeing small buildings and masses of land floating off in the sky. She gazed ahead to see rows of orange guns. She walked forward and picked one up. Austin appeared behind her and also picked one up. Roxie stared over to see numerous small Fusion monsters that were shaped as raindrops.

"Don't ask questions, just shoot." Austin said as he opened fire upon the monsters. Roxie gulped and did the same. She continued to destroy monsters and followed the directions given by many plumbers who helped in the training. Roxie and Austin were soon promoted to the Training Zoo, and continued there. Once there, they rested for the night, only to be woken up at the crack of dawn.

The two continued to fight the tamed Fusion Spawns and gained new armor. It came to the time where the two could get a special floating companion called a Nano. Roxie stepped up to the teleportation pad, only to be turned away.

"What!?" Roxie yelled once she was told that she could not obtain a Nano. "What do you mean I can't get one!?"

"Nanos are not compatible with aliens, EVOs, and ones who are able to use magic." the Dexbot buzzed. Roxie crossed her arms, stamped her feet and started to pout.

"But I want one! They're cute!" she whined. Austin stepped up to the Dexbot.

"I'll get one and you can play with it later." he said, before he was suddenly teleported away into the Fusion chamber. Around ten minutes later, Austin returned with a miniature sized Rex floating next to him.

"So you can't give these things to EVOs, but you can make them based off of the EVOs?" Roxie scoffed and pouted even more.

"This unit does not hold an answer for your question." the Dexbot buzzed. "Please continue training and remember that every day is a great day for science."

Roxie and Austin left the Dexbot to continue their training, which was coming along nicely. Austin soon obtained a second Nano based off of Alien X, which made Roxie moan some more. They both finished up their training missions and were directed to a portal with two plumbers standing next to it. There was also a screen beside the portal, which had a recorded message from Dexter on it. The video looped over and over with Dexter congratulating everyone for finishing the testing, and signing off with;

"... it's always a great day for science!" Then the DexLabs logo would flash and a robotic female voice would say;

"This message was brought to you by DexLabs incorporated, where it's always a great day for Science."

The plumbers allowed Roxie and Austin through the portal, which brought them to the top of a large mountain. Mount Neverest, the tallest mountain in the world. Several large screens were floating around the base that was built on the top of said mountain, and each screen played the same video that played back in the Training Zoo.

In the center of the base stood Computress, Dexter's robot assistant, and four adults, each wearing crazy armor and standing by signs depicting their guides. Roxie and Austin walked up to the assistant and said hello.

"Welcome to Mount Neverest!" Computress hummed. "Congratulations for completing the training. Now you must choose on whom you wish guide you through the war." The four adults all buzzed with excitement.

"Choose Mojo Jojo!" said a girl wearing a Jojo Minion outfit.

"No choose, Double D!" screamed a boy wearing a robotic Wilt outfit. "He has tons of treasures!"

"Ben Tennyson is the obvious choice!" said a boy wearing Heatblast armor. "Imagine having the wielder of the Ultramatrix as your guide!"

"But you guys are all stooped," said a girl wearing Dynamo Blossom armor. "Dexter is the best guide, I mean, he did create the entire Training Zoo and Nanos!"

The four began to yell and nag at Roxie and Austin to choose their guide. Roxie stepped back and screamed at the top of her lungs. The four became silent right away and Roxie stopped screaming.

"Ok, now that we have that out of the way," Roxie said. "I choose Dexter as my guide." The boy in the Dynamo Blossom armor high-fived Roxie.

"Well I choose Jojo." Austin said. "I'll live a little."

Computress registered the two to their guides and then moved out of the way, revealing yet another portal.

"This portal will take you to Sector V." Computress buzzed. "Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 are currently there and are willing to assist in any way possible." Computress gestured for the two to walk through the portal. "Please save the world."

* * *

On that note, the siblings rushed through the portal and appeared outside of the Tree house in Sector V. They looked around to see many people running about. Most of them were fighting Fusion Spawns scattered throughout the area. Roxie suddenly heard wood snap above her, which caused her to jerk her head up. Numbuh 2, the bigger member of Sector V, was falling to the ground with several wood planks falling with him. Roxie pushed Austin out of the way and she jumped over with him. Hoagie landed on ground with a dull thud, then was hit in the head with several wooden planks. Roxie jumped up and rushed to his aid.

"Hoagie, are you ok?" she asked, helping him up. He rubbed his head.

"Yeah I guess," he muttered. "Guess that'll teach me not to try and fix wooden Tree house!" Numbuh 2 then started to laugh uncontrollably. Roxie forced a giggled and picked up the wooden planks.

"Here you go, Hoagie." Roxie handed the planks to him, which he grabbed.

"I guess I'll to ask Numbuh 1 if I can use super-duper-gorilla glue on the Tree house." Numbuh 2 blushed. "Well, see ya Roxie! Don't die!"

Roxie pecked Hoagie on the forehead, causing him to blush harder. He scampered off and Austin walked up to Roxie.

"Kissing ten year olds, are we?" Austin joked. Roxie shoved him.

"Shut up! He's a nice kid!" Roxie sighed. "Well you need to take me home so I can go to bed."

"Excuse me?" Austin barked. "I'm not your personal taxi driver. I'm your brother, whose making you walk home."

Austin started to laugh and walked down the street. Roxie smirked and caught up to him.

"Isn't your car outside DexLabs?" Roxie giggled as Austin struck a poker face. He started to run off towards DexLabs, with Roxie laughing where he stood.


	4. Chapter 4

Around a week later, Roxie was awoken by a pillow to the face. When her eyes came into focus, her brother was standing before her, fully dressed in armor and equipped with a gun.

"Get up." Austin said. "We need to go."

Roxie jumped out of bed and readied herself for the day, then dressed in armor and grabbed her Shattergun. She looked out the window to see Austin standing by his car, probably waiting for her. She ran downstairs to her mother standing at the front door. She kissed Roxie goodbye and Roxie ran out to her brother. The two got in his car and pulled off.

"So where are we going?" Roxie asked.

"DexLabs." Austin said. "There's been an attack on Mandark's Warship. We were called in to help."

"Did Mandark start something again?" Roxie asked. She crossed her arms and sunk in her seat.

"No." Austin yelled. "He doesn't start everything. There's been an attack on Mandark's Airship. Dexter wants us to help fight."

"Oh..." Roxie gulped. "You're sure he wants me to go? I mean, what help is a 15 year old girl?"

"Roxie shut it. You're fine." Austin barked at his sister. No one said a word the rest of the trip.

* * *

The two drove to DexLabs, and then were teleported to the battlefield. Roxie's eyes grew at the sight. Millions of fusions were jumping at the airship, and kids fighting off the monsters. A stream of blue light shot through the sky, over Roxie's head. She knew that the light was her neighbor, Bubbles Utonium, one third of the famous Powerpuff Girls. Following her was a fly-like alien. Roxie also knew who this was. The alien was Stinkfly, one of Ben Tennyson's many forms.

Roxie and Ben never liked each other, and Roxie would smash the boy whenever she could. But Ben wasn't so innocent. When the two were in sixth grade, Ben made a banner calling Roxie a "stupid alien." Roxie did the mature thing and beat him to a pulp, and Ben couldn't do anything because he just had his Omnitrix removed, and he wasn't about to hit a girl.

Roxie quickly snapped back into reality as her brother yelled at her. Austin ran off into the crowd of kids attacking the fusions, leaving Roxie all by herself. She looked up to see many fusions on the airship. Bubbles and Ben landed up there and started attacking. Roxie gripped her gun, and aimed all four of her spider legs at the airship. Then, she shot four webs, which smacked into the airship. Roxie started to retract the webs, but since they were stuck to the airship, it pulled her up.

Once on the airship, Roxie paused to look around. A man in a white coat and a creature made of diamonds were also on the airship, fighting alongside Bubbles and Ben. Three other kids, roughly three years older than Roxie, were there as well, fighting the monsters. Roxie ran up to the heroes and started shooting the monsters with her gun. Bubbles noticed the girl.

"Roxie!" she yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Dexter called Austin and me in to fight." Roxie said. "So here I am." Roxie shot her gun a few more times.

"We've got most of them." Bubbles shot several of the fusions with her laser eyes. "Go over there and get rid of the smaller monsters!"

Roxie followed the Powerpuff's orders, and ran over to several smaller monsters. She kicked each one off the ship, sending them to the ground. She continued to do this for 15 minutes straight until a final, large fusion jumped onto the airship. Ben turned back to normal, due to his Omnitrix needing to be recharged. Roxie started running over to the boy, but the large fusion took a shot at him, sending him flying off the airship. Bubbles shot off after him, while the man in white ran over to Roxie.

"I'm Jack," said the man. "Keep attacking. Tetrax and I will try to find his weak spot!" he continued, then ran off with the diamond creature.

By this time, there were more kids on the airship to help out, but it didn't look good. Roxie continued to fire at the large monster until another streak of light shot through the monster. This light was pink and was formed by Blossom, the lead Powerpuff Girl. Following her was Bubbles, but Ben was still missing. The two girls ripped a gash in the gut of the Fusion, causing the top half of the torso to slide off and plummet to the ground. The bottom half stumbled after it, also smacking into the ground. The halves started to shrink and disappeared into the ground.

Everyone started cheering because the monsters were defeated. A SCAMPER shot down and landed on the airship, while the kids on the ground were now piling onto the airship. The SCAMPER slowly opened and a hunched over young adult stepped out. He wore a long cape with a giant collar, and a pair of pointed glasses that looked like they came right out of a web comic. Following the man were several black and red Dexbots. Austin walked up behind Roxie.

"Great. It's the nerd." Austin whispered to Roxie. The hunched back boy looked around.

"You actually did it!" he said. Blossom walked up to him.

"Of course we did, Mandark!" she said. "We're all strong enough to stop this!"

"My airship is safe, and so is everyone else. That's all that matters right now." Mandark said. Bubbles sniffled.

"Actually," Bubbles forced. "Something did happen." The blue Powerpuff flew off the airship and downward. She flew back up carrying a body in her arms. She placed it by Mandark's feet. The body belonged to Ben Tennyson. His green jacket was torn and the Omnitrix was cracked.

"Are you serious!?" Mandark yelled. "We just lost one of the strongest heroes in the war! Mandroids! Inform Dexter of the death count and get the corpse in the SCAMPER." Mandark started walking around the airship, making sure everything was in check.

The Mandroids did as their master said. Blossom was hugging Bubbles, and small sobs escaped from the two. Roxie sat on the edge of the airship, hanging her feet off the edge. Austin sat next to her, an arm around her. Roxie started to sob a little too.

"I should have been nicer to him." she said. "But he brought it on himself. Being so full of himself..."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Austin said. "With his ego, he would have been murdered soon anyways."

"Yeah, but it just feels different. Now who am I supposed to fight with?" Roxie sighed.

Suddenly, the speaker system on the airship started ringing and Mandark's voice boomed.

"Attention! Attention! This is Mandark! While you were fighting off the Fusions here, that stupid imaginary friend did something on Dexter's Airship and now he's been hit pretty badly. S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s are coming to take you to the site."

The intercom beeped, and then shut off. As soon as it finished, S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s fell from the sky and the warriors started piling inside. Roxie and Austin got on the last one, and the one that wasn't so crowded. Bubbles, Blossom, Jack, and Tetrax joined them, and the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. took off to Green Maw and Hero's Hollow.

* * *

As the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. neared Dexter's Airship, Roxie stared out the window. The airship was hovering over a large lake of Fusion Matter, and parts of the ship were falling off and into the lake. The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. hovered above the airship and the door shot open.

"It's not safe to land." Blossom explained. "You'll need to jump." Blossom then shot out of the ship. Bubbles followed her, and Jack jumped out.

"You two go." said Tetrax, the diamond creature. "I'll find a place to land this thing." Roxie nodded and looked out of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.. She shot a spider web at the spot where she would land, and then jumped. Austin jumped out after her.

The two landed on the web, breaking their fall. Austin stood up and took off, shooting monsters in his way. Roxie looked around. Kids Next Door operatives started jumping out of many more SCAMPERS, and three more streaks of light shot around the battlefield. One light was red, another was blue, and the final was green. These clearly weren't the Powerpuff Girls, since Blossom and Bubbles created lighter colors when flying, and Buttercup was missing. The blue light flew closer to Roxie, and she realized those lights belonged to the Rowdyruff Boys.

Boomer, the copy of Bubbles, flew by Roxie and grabbed her by a spider leg. Roxie screamed and dropped her gun as she was being flown into the air.

"Hey, brats!" the blond haired boy yelled. "I found a spider!" Boomer chuckled and dropped Roxie. As she fell, the boy creating the green light, grabbed her by the ponytail, and flew back up to Boomer.

"Nice one!" he said. Boomer started poking Roxie's face, while Roxie screamed due to being held by her hair.

"What are we going to do to her, Butch?" Boomer asked, and then spit in Roxie's face.

"I think a bath in the Fusion Matter lake would be nice!" Butch cackled. The third boy flew up and ripped Roxie out of Butch's hands.

"I second the motion!" said the boy in red.

"Toss her, Brick." Boomer said. "We still need to see if Cheese finished screwing up the ship like we told him to."

Brick laughed, and then dropped Roxie, sending her towards the giant lake. As she fell, she noticed another giant Fusion on the airship; it had probably arrived when the Rowdyruff Boys were messing with Roxie. She aimed her four spider legs at the monster and shot webs. The webs stuck to the monster, and Roxie pulled herself up, releasing once she was above the ship. Her gun was long gone and many other Fusions started to target her. The man in white, Jack, was among those few monsters, but he looked different. His skin tone was a dark green and his eyes glowed a bright red color. It leaped at Roxie, only to be knocked back by the real Samurai Jack.

"Go!" he said. "Find a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and get out of here! It's too late to save the ship!"

Jack sliced the alternate Jack in half with his sword. Roxie nodded and started running off to an array of S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s that were being filled to the top with kids. Among those kids was a small yellow friend with a large head. The little friend was screaming and waving his arms. Roxie ran over and picked up the little friend, then ran off to a S.C.A.M.P.E.R.. This S.C.A.M.P.E.R. was empty, aside from the driver. Roxie sat down and placed the friend next to her. He continued to scream. Roxie comforted the friend and slowly got him to fall asleep. Bubbles and Austin soon joined the two.

"You got Cheese to fall asleep?" Bubbles asked. Roxie nodded.

"The Rowdyruff Boys said they made Cheese screw up the airship." Roxie said. "Then they tried to kill me."

"Oh you poor thing!" Bubbles said. "I'm sorry about them! Even when we're at war they have to get into trouble."

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. they were in flew away and Dexter's Airship fell into the lake of Fusion Matter. Cheese stayed fast asleep during the ride back to DexLabs. Once there, Dexter held a memorial service for Ben, and for the ones injured during the attacks. Ben's closest friends and family decided to have a private burial. Gwen, Julie, Kevin, and Ben's grandfather, Max, left to bury their loved one.

Roxie and Austin got in Austin's car to drive home. It was an eventful day, for the worse. She may have been able to assist in saving an airship, but she failed to save another, and watched someone die. The war was starting to get to Roxie. If this kept up, she was sure to snap.


End file.
